


Shift In Power

by redwolfehunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwolfehunter/pseuds/redwolfehunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Dean have an already established sex life when she loses a bet to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift In Power

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this ship but there's hardly any works for it sooo

Dean couldn’t help but inwardly praise himself. He looked down at his catch. Meg’s upper half was pinned to the hood of the impala, her wrists cuffed behind her back. She was glaring at him over his shoulder, the sigils in the cuffs keeping her from smoking out or using her powers. “This is a dangerous game to play, Deano.”

“I think I’m pretty safe.” He chuckled at her. She growled, trying to free herself from his hands on her shoulders. He pressed her harder against the hood. “Come on, Meg, I won fair and square.” 

Meg inwardly cursed herself. He was right, he had won. They made a deal. If Dean could catch her he got to be the one in charge for a while. It took him a week to find her and she didn’t go down easily. “Fuck you, Winchester.” He chuckled at her again. 

“Oh, we’ll get to that.” He pulled her up from the hood and started herding her towards the trunk. She shot him a warning look that would’ve caused the average man to run away but he just laughed. “I caught you so now you get to ride back to the bunker like a real prisoner.”

It took about 10 hours to get back to bunker. Meg looked even more pissed than she had before when Dean dragged her out of the trunk and inside. He was taking them straight to his room when she finally tore himself from his grasp. She had only made it a few feet before his hand curled in her brown hair and yanked her back. She yelped and her scalp stung. He kept his hand in her hair the whole to his room, pushing her in and locking the door behind them. He had her body pressed back against his, his lips at her ear. “This deal was your idea so stop acting like a child. Now, I’m going to take these cuffs off of you. Are you going to try to run again?”

“No.” He yanked on her hair again and she knew what he wanted her to say. “No, sir.”

“Good girl.” Dean removed his hand from her hair, grabbing the key from his pocket and unlocking the cuffs. Meg rubbed her wrists while Dean set the cuffs on his bedside table. “If you misbehave they go back on. Now, undress.” She took off her jacket and boots first. She took off her shirt next, dropping it to the floor and turning around. She slid her jeans down her body, bending over while she took them off to show off her panty-clad ass. She started to take of her bra but Dean stopped her, turning he back to face him. “It’s not nice to tease, sweetheart.” He reached behind her and swatted her ass, causing her to grind her front against him. “I think I deserve an apology.”

“I’m sorry, sir.” She had to keep herself from growling it at him. She was NOT used to being the sub when they had sex.

“Good. Now undress me.” She pushed his flannel from his shoulders, slowly pulling his black t-shirt over his head. She got down on her knees, taking off his boots. She roughly pressed her forearm against his erection while she undid his jeans. He once again twisted his hand in her hair and pulled. “This is your last warning, Meg. The cuffs go back on next time.” She pulled his jeans and boxers down, throwing them across the room when he stepped out of them. She licked her lips, reaching for his large erection. “Not yet.” Dean pulled her up and threw her onto his bed, immediately between her legs, kissing and sucking on her upper thighs. She groaned and squirmed. 

“Please, sir.” He nipped at her thigh before slowly pulling down her panties. He licked slowly up her slit, nipping at her clit. She moaned lowly and fisted her hands into the sheets. He clamped his lips around her clit and sucked hard. She let out a high pitched moan, arching her back off the bed. He took his mouth from her, teasing his index finger into her opening. “Please, sir, please.”

“Look at you, being so polite.” Dean shoved two fingers into her, immediately curling against her g-spot. She let out a loud, breathy moan. He put his mouth back on her, lapping at her clit as his fingers shoved quickly in and out of her. It didn’t take long for her to cum in his mouth, “Now, Meg, I don’t remember saying you could cum.” She opened her mouth to protest but he sent her a warning look that kept her quiet. “Hands and knees.” She moved up on the bed, getting on her hands and knees like he told her to. He unclasped her bra, flinging it off the bed. He reached around her, squeezing her breasts and tweaking her nipples. She moaned and he brought his hand down on her ass. “I’m going to spank you fifteen times. You’re going to count out loud and if you mess up we’ll start over. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” His hand came down hard. “One.” The next three came in rapid succession. “Two, three, four!” The next ten were harder than the others were and she was having trouble choking out the numbers, but she was. 

“One last one.” Dean brought his hand down against her one last time, this one being the hardest.

“Fifteen!” Meg couldn’t help but scream it out. Dean immediately shoved his erection into her, shoving her forward, her hands collapsing under her. She moaned loudly, using her elbows to keep herself propped up. 

“Fuck, baby, your tight little pussy feels so good wrapped around my dick.” He continued to shove in and out of her, his hands gripping tightly to her hips. “Does my big dick feel good inside you?”

“Yes, sir, oh fuck, it feels so good.” She moaned out. “I love having your big cock filling me up.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” He shoved into her a few more times before pulling out, flipping her on her back. He put her ankles over his shoulders and shoved back into her, hitting her g-spot head on. He grabbed her breasts, using those to keep him anchored. “I love watching you moan under me.” She certainly was a moaning mess. The way his cock rubbed against her g-spot alone was enough to send her over but the way he held on to ber breasts added so much more. He leaned himself further over her, sucking and biting at her neck and shoulders.

“Please, sir, I need to cum so badly.” She begged him, trying to hold back her release.

“Cum.” He bit down into the juncture of her neck. Meg threw her head back and let out her loudest, most wanton moan of the night as she came around his dick. That was definitely the best orgasm she had experienced in a very long time. After a few more shoves, Dean released his seed inside her. He chuckled, pulling out. “See, it’s not so bad when I’m in charge.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She snorted, pushing him down on the bed, laying down against him. He played with her hair gently. “I guess I could get used to it.” 

“Well, I hope I wasn’t too rough on you. I mean, I know you definitely like rough but…” His arm that was wrapped around her brushed against her red ass and she jerked her hips forward. “You could’ve used the safe word.”

“Oh please. That’s nothing compared to what we’ve experienced in Hell. If anything, there’s not enough roughness.” She winked at him, laying her head back against his chest.

“I guess I’ll have to try harder.” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally a one-shot but I could do more chapters if asked


End file.
